


Idle Youth

by Aziord



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: The torch Shingo holds for Kyo is obvious. Well, obvious to everyone except Kyo, that is.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yabuki Shingo
Kudos: 2





	Idle Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a comedy fic -- I don't plan on making it depressing regarding the unrequited thing.
> 
> In my head kyo is an unbearably straight boy so I don't think I plan on making them actually end up together, but who knows.

Benimaru prided himself on the fact that he was the first to notice.

While it was no secret Shingo had an intense infatuation with Kyo, it was easy to write off such obsession as overzealous admiration. It wasn't as if anyone was accusing Yagami of ulterior feelings as well, when it came to  _ his _ infatuation with Kyo. Shingo, in contrast, could well have just been a fan who held nothing but respect for Kyo and his way of fighting. After all, he had a slew of fans who watched KOF solely for his appearance every year. Having dedicated fans came with the publicity, though Kyo tended to attract more than anyone else in the tournament.

Everyone who came in contact with Kyo was drawn in some way, Benimaru surmised. It would certainly explain his popularity. Perhaps, if their life was translated into a shounen story, Kyo would be the protagonist -- it would explain his uncanny ability to befriend just about anyone.

...Though, Kyo's questionable relationship with Yagami probably couldn't be boiled down to 'friendship.'

Nevertheless, as much as Benimaru vaunted his ability to read people -- especially in regards to certain  _ tastes _ \-- it wasn't until one sparring session involving the three that the revelation clicked.

"You can't follow through with that combo so slow! Without flames to disorient, you're going to get an opponent that rebounds faster than what you see happens to me."

Benimaru watched from the sidelines as Kyo languidly twirled a flicker of fire between his fingertips, waving his hands as he spoke for emphasis. He had promised to watch from the sidelines to catch any major errors on Shingo's part, but Kyo seemed to handle each mistake with ease on his end. 

Just as Kyo finished speaking, Shingo was quick to whip out his mysterious little notebook, furiously scribbling for half a second before re-emerging with a blinding smile. "Alright! Can we give that specific moveset another try? I'd like to test a heavier blow before a faster one first."

The notebook disappeared with a flash as Kyo grimaced at the suggestion -- Benimaru always wondered where the hell Shingo kept that thing during fights -- and the two began a trade of blows as Kyo snuffed the flames dancing on his hand with an accompanying nod.

A critical eye watched each blow of Shingo's never connect, being intercepted by Kyo's swift blocks. This matchup was rather unfair, in Benimaru's opinion, as Shingo's style was almost a direct copy of Kyo's. The older man could clearly predict nearly every move Shingo would follow up with, give or take a few unique twists Shingo tended to add in lieu of fire.

It was as Shingo brought his leg heavily down upon Kyo's shoulder -- a maneuver very unlike the rest of his style -- did Kyo falter, failing to catch Shingo's heel in time as it crunched into his left shoulder junction.

Kyo dropped with the weight of the other's kick, using the one hand he  _ did  _ manage to at least place on the leg to dig into Shingo's pants and yank forward.

Benimaru internally winced as Shingo shifted precariously forward, unable to compensate for the extra weight unbalancing him. That had to be one hell of a split Shingo would land in.

The two crashed to the ground in a heap with a resounding strangled noise of pain from Shingo at the awkward landing. Kyo may have taken the brunt of Shingo's fall, but Benimaru was sure Shingo's haphazard placement of limbs must've hurt much worse.

While the dust kicked up lingered and Shingo seemed in a daze, Benimaru rushed over to lift the upper half of Shingo's torso as a vaguely unfazed Kyo attempted to worm the leg still trapped over his shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Shit, Shingo, I'm sorry man! Didn't think you'd land like this if I pulled you. The overhead kick caught me off guard." Kyo babbled, the winded impact clearly not lasting as he continued to help carefully move Shingo's leg back to a relatively normal angle.

"It's--" Shingo groaned as he shrugged off Benimaru's hands and finally shuffled his legs so he sat back on his knees. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

He blinked his eyes open at that, expression twisted in that of discomfort. "I think--"

He blinked again. Twice. Three times more.

Shingo's face blossomed in pink at the sight below him, gaping. And, well, Benimaru had eyes. He knew exactly how Kyo could look sometimes -- he was well aware of the sight Kyo made spread out below on the ground. Albeit, covered in dust probably wasn't the best look, even trapped between Shingo's thighs, but Benimaru had long been accustomed to making jokes of Kyo's looks.

An eyebrow was raised in amusement from Kyo's end, bewilderment climbing the longer Shingo stared.

"So, what were you saying?"

Shingo jolted at Benimaru's prompt, and scrambled up from his place on top of Kyo despite the protesting pops resounding from his leg. He would probably just apologize, as they all did, and then--

Instead, Shingo immediately bolted, rounding a buildings corner faster than Benimaru had ever seen the younger man manage to move.

\--or not.

Kyo propped himself up on an elbow, staring in disbelief at the corner Shingo just rounded. The dust had yet to completely settle as the two fighters left gapped, sharing a glance.

"Did he just leave?"

"...Yeah."

As far as Benimaru was aware, Shingo was only prone to immediately apologize when accidents happened. That reaction, however, was something else entirely.

Kyo pushed himself from the ground, and began to dust himself, "What was that all about? He looked really flustered, too."

Benimaru shot Kyo an incredulous gaze. Did he really have no idea? There was always a chance his assumption was wrong, but Shingo’s disappearance pointed to a very obvious conclusion. "I think..."

_ Shingo had a revelation _ , Benimaru finished in his head. "You're a dumbass."

The following punch to his arm and indignant "Hey!" was deserved, but Benimaru wasn't about to help Kyo rectify his obliviousness.


End file.
